


Not Alone in This

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny take part in a childbirth class at Cas's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone in This

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day! Way to celebrate my birthday! YAY!
> 
> I'm carrying on with the idea of Dean being around other pregnant people, plus I figured out a role for Cas in this universe. Many kudos to WillBakeForDean for including Balth/Cas in her DeanBenny fic, it's where I got the idea from! Go read her stuff - her mpreg!DeanBenny fic is heartbreaking, yet lovely and her mpreg!CasDean fic is wonderfully detailed!

Dressed in baggy, comfortable clothes that they'd normally never be seen in outside their own house, Dean and Benny walked up the front porch steps of a two-story Craftsman style house. Benny was loaded down with pillows stuffed under each arm while Dean had an outrageously large styrofoam cup from Sonic in his left hand and two yoga mats rolled up under his right arm. Just before they could wonder at how in the world they'd be able to get to the doorknob, Cas showed up on the other side of the glass door.

  


"Hello, Dean, Benny," he said smiling wide, very happy to see them both, as he opened the door. The dark haired man was dressed in loose, knit black pants and a gray t-shirt. His bare feet peeked out from under the hem of his pants. He took the foam mats from Dean and stepped back to let them into the house. "You're the last couple, so we're ready to start whenever you get settled."

  


"Sorry about that, man," Dean apologized as he leaned in to accept a one-armed hug from his long-time best friend. 

  


"Cookies and cream craving?" Cas inquired with a knowing nod towards the big cup in Dean's hand.

  


"Yep. It's so good. Krissy was working the window so she threw in extra cherries." Dean wrapped his lips around the straw taking a long pull on the milkshake and giving a lascivious moan.

  


Benny chuckled, getting his own hug from Cas as he passed into the house. "At least this craving hit in the middle of the afternoon, not the middle of the night."

  


Dean led the way into the spacious living space to the left of the front door. There were already four couples lounging on the floor - Garth and Bess, Victor and Pamela, Chuck and Becky, and Abner and Zeke. Bess, Victor, Becky, and Zeke were sitting in front of their partners, comfortably cocooned by arms, legs, pillows, and cushions. They all offered friendly greetings as Dean and Benny entered the room.

  


Bess was 25 weeks along with her and Garth's second baby, a little girl to join their three-year-old son. Victor was 28 weeks along with twin boys. He and Pam had gone through IVF after Pam had a hysterectomy to treat endometriosis. Becky was only 12 weeks along with her and Chuck's first baby, but she was slightly obsessed with taking part in everything her research said was good for pregnancy. Zeke was 29 weeks along with his and Abner's fifth baby, but this was his first pregnancy. After watching his husband go through four previous pregnancies, he decided he was ready to try it out himself. And then there was Dean, the furthest along at 31 weeks.

  


"Uncle Dean!" A blur of pink zipped around the corner from the kitchen and launched itself at Dean as soon as he was settled on the floor with Benny by the warm fireplace. Short, skinny arms spanned the width of his belly, hugging him with all their strength.

  


"Hey, short stuff," he said with a grin to four-year-old, gently tugging on one of her dark braids.

  


"Are you and Uncle Benny gonna stay for dinner? Daddy's making 'tato soup!" She beamed up at him, blue eyes wide and pleading.

  


"Hannah?" Balthazar called from the kitchen.

  


With a gasp, the little girl jumped to her socked feet and pattered away again before Dean could reply.

  


"Hannah-bee, you're not supposed to be in here when I'm having class," Castiel admonished gently as his daughter ran by him.

  


"But Deeeeeeaaan," she whined as an excuse for her wayward behavior. Cas rolled his eyes in her direction, but smiled fondly.

  


"Yeah, the rest of us might as well be invisible," Victor said with a chuckle. The rest of the group laughed.

  


"Alright, everybody. Let's get started," Cas said, turning everybody's attention away from the little disruptor. There were disadvantages to leading childbirth classes in his home, namely his daughter's curiosity and having to make sure the two downstairs bathrooms were spotless every other week, but the advantages far outweighed those minor downfalls. His students loved the peaceful coziness of his living room much better than the clinical coldness of one of the hospital's classrooms or even the sunny open space of his busy yoga studio.

  


He started out the session with a short guided meditation to help everybody let go of the outside world and focus on their partners, their bodies, and their babies. There was soft music, the calming scent of lavender, and the occasional knell of a chime. Cas's gravelly voice lulled the group into relaxation as he led them through a series of deep breathing exercises that were useful for everyday and for managing labor later.

  


Sinking further back into Benny's chest, Dean hummed softly on an exhale. Benny ran his fingertips in big circles over the sides of Dean's belly. His scruffy cheek rested against Dean's temple. Both of them had their eyes closed. Their active baby, who had been doing cartwheels on the drive over to Cas's house, was now still, lulled to sleep by the calm vibes coming off her parents. Dean pictured her contently sucking her thumb like she'd been doing at their last ultrasound appointment.

  


He hadn't been too sure about joining Cas's prenatal class when he first got pregnant, worried that sharing something so intimate with his very platonic best friend would be weird. But, it turned out to be one of the best decisions he'd made (right up there with choosing Ellen as his midwife instead of going with an obstetrician) and now he couldn't even imagine doing this with a stranger.

  


Castiel had been a yoga instructor for several years before he and Balthazar got married, and when he got pregnant he worked with his trainer to develop a prenatal yoga program. While his studio still held regular yoga classes, he specialized in classes for pregnant people. He was also a much sought after doula, though he only offered his services to students from his classes. The sessions he held in his home were not yoga-centered, but an alternative to the childbirth classes offered by the nurses at the hospital.

  


Being friends with the teacher had added benefits for Dean. On the rare occasion that Benny couldn't get away from the fire station for one of Dean's appointments with his midwife, Cas happily accompanied him, even going so far as to call in a substitute for his class one time. Every time Cas stopped by their house, he dropped off a box of Hannah's baby clothes, some much needed piece of baby paraphernalia, or a nutrient packed snack. Dean hesitated to admit that he actually liked Cas's homemade green smoothies. Cas had even lined up back-up doulas for Victor and Zeke in case their labors coincided with Dean's.

  


After the meditation concluded, Cas talked about what everybody should be expecting to happen over the next few weeks of their pregnancies, personalizing the information for each pregnant person, and since over half of the group was already into their third trimester, he spent extra time going over the signs of early labor and what to do to prevent it. Then, the group shared their experiences so far and the _multigravidas_ gave advice to the _primigravidas_. 

  


As the hour and a half session came to a close, Cas guided the partners through some touch therapy techniques that would help ease achy muscles and stress. He even made sure that the non-pregnant partners got to benefit from the loving touch of their spouses. 

  


"At our next meeting, I'll bring out the baby dolls so we can practice infant massage," he announced as everybody began to gather their things to leave. "Oh, and everyone is more than welcome to stay for dinner. My daughter's earlier invitation wasn't limited just to Dean and Benny. We have blueberry pie for dessert!"

  


Garth, Bess, Abner, and Zeke graciously backed out of the invite citing the need to get home before their kids drove their babysitters nuts. Victor and Pam had a prior invitation to go out with friends for dinner, and Becky was starting to look a little green around the gills, so she hustled Chuck out the door in favor of getting home to her own bathroom.

  


"Looks like it's just us, then," Benny said as he flopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. Hannah immediately climbed into his lap with a _My Little Pony_ coloring book in one hand and a box of 24 Crayola crayons in the other.

  


Cas and Balthazar bustled around the kitchen getting together dishes and glasses for everybody while Dean investigated the pie cooling on the counter. He was just about to scoop up a bit of pie filling that had bubbled over the edge of the foil pan onto the plate when Cas handed him a Cookie Monster sippy cup.

  


"Hannah," Balthazar interrupted her telling Benny which colors to use on Rainbow Dash's multi-colored mane and tail. "What do you want to drink?"

  


"Milk please!" she answered not looking up from her art.

  


Dean pulled open the fridge to fulfill Hannah's request. He momentarily got caught up in looking at the torn out coloring book pages stuck with alphabet magnets to the freezer-side door, wondering if Hannah would still be interested in showing his daughter how to color when she was old enough to hold a crayon.

  


"Dean, come sit down," Cas urged gently, taking the sippy cup from him and screwing on its lid before handing it over to Hannah, who gulped down a quarter of the milk in one go.

  


He took the seat across from Benny while Cas and Balthazar brought the food and drinks to the table. His husband looked good with a kid sitting on his knee and a blue crayon in his right hand as he thoughtfully colored in the body of a cartoon pony. Benny was going to be a good dad, the best dad, and Dean was so glad they were in this together.


End file.
